A Pirate's Slave
by Moongirl12121
Summary: A feared Captain, the greatest on the seas and conquering all in his way. The French ship is his for the taking, a fearsome Captain also aboard that one as well, Francis Bonnefoy. The Dread Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland cares not, killing the Captain in one fell swoop and enslaving the rest of the crew. Don't worry it is a UKFr, as in, Francis is the uke not Arthur
1. Chapter 1

Lights bounced off the water, shimmering in the nighttime.

"Arthur! What are you doing out here so late? You know that if you don't get to bed earlier tomorrow you'll miss the meeting." a voice said from behind me.

I sighed, sad that my moment of peace had vanished. "Will you just go away? I know that it'll be hard to wake up in the morning, but I haven't watched a party like this in forever." I nearly pleaded with my first mate.

John came up beside me, "You know i can't let you do that, I know you're just nervous and if you stay out later you'll fall asleep at the railing. Remember what happened last time?"

I winced at the memory of my sleeping form falling over the edge and nearly drowning.

"And that, my friend, is why you can't really be the captain of a pirate ship and not know how to swim." John continued.

"Oh shut up, I'm not a fool John, now leave me alone before I de-promote you." I grumbled, half-serious.

"Ha! Now come on to bed Captain, you have a big day, what with 'meeting' that new vessel that we saw the other day." John's smile was cruel, with a twisted sense of humor behind it.

I chuckled, "Ah yes, that punny French ship that we passed by. Now remind me what else we're doing tomorrow?"

"You're going to be attacking the Imperial ships of Spain remember? Queen Isabella is our main target, we need to make sure we either capture her, or one of King Antonio's kids." John listed, his smile still dark as he thought of all the things we had to do.

"You know? That is indeed enough to get me to go to sleep. Tomorrow to be busy, today to be rest." I said, going into my cabin and stripping down to my breeches. I stepped into my soft, warm bed, the room completely dark. _'Tomorrow is going to be intersting indeed...' _I thought, drifting off to sleep.

My eyes opened, light streaming in from a random open porthole. _'What time is it?'_

I jumped out of bed, quickly pulling on clean brown breeches, a white shirt, and my bright red jacket decorated in gold trimming. I felt my eye patch, the empty socket beneath reminding me of my earilier days of my piracy. As i jogged outside my cabin, I threw on my red Captain's hat, the white plume ruffling in the breeze, my white gloves and black boots sitting outside the door, hastily pulled on.

"Jesus Christ what time is it?" I nearly yelled, seeing John over by the wheel.

"G'morning Captain Arthur!" he hailed, waving his own smaller hat in the air. "Fine day to sail yes?"

"Shut up, what time is it? How close to the French ship are we? What about Queen Isabella?" I asked, looking around to see everyone doing thier jobs properly.

"Do not worry Arthur, we haven't intercepted the French ship yet, but we've hailed them, and most of our men are preparing to board the vessel. Do not worry, we're fine." John said, a smile on his face, "But, might I asked, what are we going to do with the French ship and crewmembers once we have it?"

"Loot it, then burn the ship so that it sinks." I said casually.

"What of the people Captain?" John asked.

"Did you not hear? I said to loot the ship, that includes people, we're going to have some extra helping hands." I said, an evil grin on my face.

"But Arthur, don't you remember what happened last time? They nearly killed all of us, I'm one of the few survivors. You lost your eye for that mistake."

"Shut up John!" I nearly yelled, raising my hand as if to slap him, "I never said how many I was going to keep. Just a handful to keep at the oars, and two to keep to scrub the deck. The rest are going to be burned with the ship." I explained, taking the wheel.

"Oh, but what about the Captain? We kill him as well?" John asked, moving the ladder that led down from the platform.

"Of course, but make it look as if the Captain killed himself, or that he threw himself overboard so the crewmembers will be less resistant to my command." I ordered, turning the wheel slightly.

"That's a dirty trick, didn't think you would use it against a fellow captain, but you are Master Captain Arthur, King of the Seven Seas." John winked, desending the ladder and running about on the main deck with everyone else.

An hour later my ship was right up next to the French vessel.

"Ho there!" one of the crewmembers, Matthew cried, waving his arms. "May we board?" he asked politely.

A French man came up to the side of the deck, "Oui, send your Captain and Second! Ze Captain of ze _Janna _vould be 'appy to 'ave brunch vitch you." the man called over, his blue jacket blowing in the breeze.

"God I hate French accents..." I drawled, jumping down from the platform and making my way over to the gangplank that was being lowered to connect to two ships.

"Captain, we're ready to board." John announced, striding up beside me, in an undertone he asked; "Are you sure you do not want a decoy? You can never tell with anyone, the first and last rule of piracy, is to trust no one, they could set up a horrible trap for us sir,"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'd rather not trust someone to try to be me, I don't know what's going to happen, so I must be the one that is in charge, Ben, you're coming with us, the rest of you, until you see us coming out of the cabin, make sure they do not try to invade _us_. Am I clear?" My voice boomed out, carrying to everyone on my ship.

A chorus of "Aye-aye Captain!" rang out and I smiled, turning to walk out onto the gangplank.

"How can you stand to walk over these things when you know that you could topple over at any second?" John whispered, teasing me as usual.

"Shut up you wanker, it's because first off, I'm a pirate and not allowed to show fear, second, is because I know that my balance is better than yours any day." I smirked, reaching the other side and hopping down, a man in a plain white blouse, brown breeches, and brown leather boots greeting us in French.

"Bonjour mes amis, si vous me suivriez?" the man said, smiling.

"Of course," I replied, thankful that my knowledge of French was actually quite extensive.

"What did he say Arthur?" John asked, puzzled as we began to follow the man up a ladder.

"He said, '**Hello my friends, if you would follow me?**'. Now come on, he can't wait for us forever, besides he most likely understands english." I answered, picking up the pace.

We entered the large cabin at the top of the platform, and I nearly gagged.

All around us was finnery, jewels hung out of baskets and vases stacked everywhere. Pearls dangled from the ceiling, and thick carpets covered the floors, making my feet sink unpleasantly into the floor while I tried to avoid hitting the dangling riches.

"Bonjour mon chereie!" a blond man said, sitting behind a large desk dripping in jewels and silks. The man looked feminine, with very short platinum blond hair, and large bright lavender eyes framed in blond lashes. The interesting thing about him was actually his clothes; tight black leather pants, and a bright peacock blue coat trimmed in bronze. His hands had jewels, and he had two earings in each ear, yet he held himself with grace, and authority. I hated him instantly.

"Greetings fellow Captain," I answered, my eye twitching slightly at the familiar tone in which he had addressed me.

"Non, non. Do not address me so formally cher, ve are all friends 'ere. Now vould you like some 'runch so ve may deezcuss buisness?" The French Captain asked, standing up, a tall handsome blond man behind him.

"Of course," I inclined my head, indicating for him to go first.

"Now, eef I am not mistaken, we 'ave not meet be'ore, oui?" he asked, sitting down opposite me at the table.

I struggled with her accent and finally answered, "No, I do not beleive that we have Sir,"

The Captain beamed, "Zen, vhat eez your name?"

I nearly shouted at him, but refrained, "My name, is Captain Arthur Kirkland, King of the Seven Seas, and currently also, the Pirate King. What is your name Sir?" I asked, trying not to sound obnoxious while saying my title.

The French Captain smiled, "A King non? My name is Captain Francis Bonnefoy, ze most feared French pirate on ze Seven Seas. I've 'eard much about you cher, but I never knew you vould 'ave an eyepatch."

"I'm just full of surprises." I winked, a grin on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is a little story I started to write some time ago, and I've got a few chapters written, so I can update when I want, so updates should be fairly steady.**

**I hope y'all liked my first chapter.**

**If any of you guys out there reading this can tell me my surprises in store, then I'll give you another surprise in the next chapter I have to write~**

**REVIEW OR I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK!**

**It's not even a button anymore! It's just a box where you type your stuff and BOOM!**

**I  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I usually do this at the end, but I'm feeling nice, so here it is, some answers to my lovely reviewers questions!**

**Saemoon: Thank you for reviewing, and don't worry he is classy, not a huge pervert.**

**Guest: It wasn't a typo darling, and I hope this chapter clears things up a little.**

**Darkluvumbreon: First of all, love the icon, and second thank you for reviewing, and also I'm glad you're enjoying this~**

**With that, I'm pretty sad that only three people have reviewed, and it's gotten a million favorites and followers already. Shame on you who don't review!**

* * *

Captain Francis raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me, but only gestured for me to sit down. "So... vhat brings you aboard my ship?" he asked after I was settled.

"Business, pure business," I nearly croon, glancing at John out of the corner of my eye, seeing his smirk as he caught the small joke.

"Shall we 'ave brunch?" he asked, struggling with his English.

I nodded, "That would be very nice, thank you Sir," I replied, looking up as a woman came in through a back door carrying three trays of food. One was laden with fruits, the other meats, and the third held goblets, filled to the brim with wine. When I saw this I grimaced, "Ah, can you give me some tea? I do not care much for wine, water would be perfect as well." I asked politely, eyeing the trays.

"Ah, of course Monsiuer, eet vould be no problem," Captain Francis replied, his feminene voice lilting in the most interesting way. He waved over the girl to start serving us when she came to him first, "Really Sally? Zees are our guests yet you try to serve me first? Shame on you," he chided lightly, nudging in our direction.

"Ah? But of course," she replied, her voice strangled, "Joan que faites-vous ? Ils pourraient savoir que vous n'êtes pas le Capitaine!" she exclaimed, causing me to choke on my water.**  
**

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eye burning with anger, "What, pray tell, did Sally mean?" I asked, my voice dangerous.

The false captain looked panic stricken, while the male looked only a little nervous. "Vhat ever do you mean? You are English are you not?"

"What does that have to do with Sally saying you aren't the captain of this ship?" I asked, my rage really boiling now.

"I 'ave no idea vhat you are talking about..." the false captain replied, his voice shaking and becoming more female. "I am the captain of zees ship, and no vone else eez." His voice shook, as he rose from his chair, turning towards the door.

"You do realize that you moving farther away, and towards the door no less, _really _makes me want to believe you correct?" My voice rang out, stopping the imposter in his tracks.

The imposter quickly glanced at the male, as if looking for help. It was only the four of us, the imposter, the male, John, and I, everyone staring at the imposter.

"Shall we get to business early Captain Arthur?" John asked, his voice seething with anger at being decieved, even if he had wanted to do the same thing that morning.

"It's an intriguing idea John, I think we shall." I snarled, stalking forward, drawing out my sword, making sure they couldn't see my pistol as I did so.

"Stay away from her!" The male cried, throwing himself between us, blocking the path of my sword.

I slashed anyway, "Foolish man, did you think I would stop at you?" I asked, as he went down, blood spattering his chest in a rather shallow mark considering how angry I was. "Now who are you really? Or should I just call you Joan? Seems to be what Sally knew you as," I said, my tone calm as I held the tip of the sword to his throat.

He swallowed, staring down at the male's body on the ground.

"Francis..." came a very soft whisper in a voice only a woman could muster.

"Ah, the truth is revealed!" I crow, yanking the imposter by the hair and slicing open his shirt, bandages holding back _her _identity. "You aren't even a male, how disgraceful for a woman to die in such a manner," I sighed, dragging her now crying form out the door, showing to my men that they could board and take over the ship.

It was over quickly, and only three of their men died, while none of mine so much as got a scratch.

"Where is Captain Francis Bonnefoy?" I asked to the gathered men on the main deck of their ship. I waited, but no one spoke up. "Okay, let me ask this again. In order for anyone to take his place, they must be loved and trusted, so, either you rat him out, or this pretty little Joan here, gets to see what a shish-kabab feels like." I roar, my voice echoing back to me from the waves.

I waited some more, but again no one spoke up. "Don't believe me do ya? Alright then, let's see how far that gets us." I said, turning to Joan, my sword already drawn and at her stomach.

A scream rent through the air as my steel sliced through her abdomen, impaling her to the wooden wall behind her. "Gak," she said, her legs trying to give out.

"No!" a voice cried, but no one came forward, they all looked away, some had tears running down their cheeks.

"Tsk, I really would rather not have to do this. Now, here's what I'm going to do, every moment that you don't come forward and tell me who the Captain is, this little girly here gets stabbed. Got it? Now it could be as minor as a scrape, or as major as this right here, your choice. Tsk, je ne devrais pas vraiment le faire. Maintenant, voici que je vais faire, chaque moment que vous ne vous proposez pas et me dites qui le Capitaine est, ce petit girly ici est poignardé. L'a reçu ? Maintenant cela pourrait être aussi mineur comme un raclement, ou aussi important que cela juste là, votre choix." I translated everything into French, just in case.

Sobbing was heard farther back in the crowd, but most people stayed still. I sighed again, turning back to the gasping woman. I wrenched my sword out, causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream as she fell to the ground, her eyes gazing up at me, fear blazing behind anger and pain.

"One," I said, looking over my shoulder at the crewmembers.

"Two."

No one said anything, they looked away, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Three," I said, running my sword through her leg, earning a blood-curdling scream that made most of them flinch back, blood coating the platform on which I stood.

"Is anyone going to speak up at all? Contrary to popular belief, I do not enjoy torturing people, especially not women. So I shall ask once more; Where is the Captain? Either he reveal himself, or I stab her heart this time." I growled impatiently.

Again, no one said anything.

"Fuck it," I cursed, stabbing her heart, causing her to spaz out, her muscles jerking against the sword, her body refusing to believe it was dead.

"NO!" more voices screamed, this time causing many to surge forward.

"Anyone going to talk now? Or am I going to have to go through the crew person by person like some God? I may not be God, and I don't want to act like him, but if I don't get to know where this Captain is and quick, then you'll all be enslaved and/or killed." I threatened, my teeth clenching at the sneers in the crowd. "Fine then, if that's how you want to play," I ground out.

My crew looked eager as I turned to them, a rather sadistic smile spread over my face, "Boys!" I yelled, my voice booming out, "Get to work! You know what to do Ben, and don't forget your post this time Robert!" I yelled orders, laughing at how stupid the French crewmembers looked as they saw their ship being torn apart.

"Load everything to the main deck! Let's get going people, Captain Arthur's on a tight schedule! Don't forget about the Spaniards!" John cried, inspiring more work.

The French ship was stripped. Stripped of its jewels, silks, and finery. Stripped of its supplies, like water and food, along with casks of ale and stores of medicine. Stripped of its best men, and handy supplies like extra rope, cannon balls, cannons, gunpowder, tools and even a spare sail. It was just what we could have asked for.

"It's a dream come true my friend," I chuckled, clapping John on the back as we watched the last of the supplies being loaded up and the French staring from wherever they could be tied up.

"Hey, you remember that French male in the cabin?" John asked, for some reason bringing up that frog.

"Yea... Why?" I asked, staring at John.

"We should nab him too, he'd be perfect at the oars, what with his muscular arms, and if he behaves he could get promoted." John's voice was too optimistic.

"Good Lord you want me to date him?!" I nearly yelled, jumping out of my skin.

"Maybe not date, but you could use him, I'm positive he'd be perfect for that. You've heard about how long Frenchmen can go right?" John replied, his face shining.

"Bloody hell! No I will _not _use him like that! That is beyond gross, and yes I do happen to know how long Frenchmen can go at it, and unfortunately it's longer than me. I don't _ever _want to be at that man's mercy!" I cried, turning to my cabin.

"You only protest this much when you want it." John muttered, hopping onto the gangplank and striding towards the Captain's cabin that was on top of the stairs.

"Damn you," I whispered, not finding it in me worth stopping him.

_'It's not like I'm actually going to give him any job besides being at the oars!' _I thought, slamming the door to my cabin, wanting to forget the day. We wouldn't make it on time to rob the Imperials; it would have to wait for another day.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me, but did enjoy the torture, like the sick puppy I am XD_  
_**

**Okay, now if that doesn't instill anything to review then I don't know what will!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK!**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there once again audience! NOTICE: I will close my poll in one week! Which means that if you haven't already voted, you should. It will speed up my process, and the lovely story summaries that y'all will pick will be turned into full-blown chapters the more in demand they are!**

**NOTICE: High school is awful, and I really regret taking that AP course, so updates are going to be murderously slow for myself as well. I apologize in advance, but on most of my stories I have almost all of the next chapter done, so as soon as my poll closes I will update most of them.**

**I thank all of you wonderful reviewers out there, and thank you also so much for staying with these stories.**

**AGAIN: I WILL CLOSE MY POLL NEXT WEDNESDAY. REPEAT, NEXT WEDNESDAY.**


End file.
